


January 25, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rare concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and new injuries from a battle caused her to wince.





	January 25, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Rare concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and new injuries from a battle caused her to wince due to her wandering earlier.

THE END


End file.
